


Dance with Dragons

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hyur WoL, Kinktober, Multi, Threesome, female WoL, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Estinien finds himself enjoying his new features ever more. Zelda belongs to ZDusk.





	Dance with Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDusk/gifts).

> Kinktober prompt: Monster fucking

At first, Estinien had missed when sex had been 'normal', just skin on skin, no extra appendages to get in the way or make him feel like a weirdo. But he didn't miss it all that much anymore, now that his partners had found ways to... enhance the experience with careful, gentle caresses to the right spots. Before, it had been the usual haunts- inner thighs, the tips of pointed ears, neck, calves, the curve of his spine, all of those sensitive areas that sent anyone crazy. But now, there was more. So much more. And the people to share it with definitely made the whole experience that much better.

Like Zelda, gripping his horns for purchase as she readjusted herself on his cock, back arching, gasps falling from her mouth as Estinien pulled her closer to him to kiss her lips, letting her body arch away from him so that he could kiss down to her neck, her collarbones, her breasts. His tail, which he had ever ignored before, preferring to pretend that it did not emerge along with the rest of his distinctly non-human features, wrapped around Zelda's leg, Zelda stroking her hand along the scaled appendage so that he shuddered in delight. All three of them (including himself, Estinien was at least willing to admit) had had such a wonderful time in discovering just what his new form could do, what it liked, the parts that were most sensitive (wings and tail, they'd quickly discovered, and of course those new parts would be the most sensitive), what brought the changes about.

He had been embarrassed, at first, the first time that his cock had changed to be something reptilian. Not only did it now possess a sheath (though that was okay, for the sheath was sensitive, plated with soft scales, sensitive on the inside and oh how his lovers loved to touch that, loved to stroke it and draw out his cock, loved the way he moaned when they did this), the cock itself was plated with scales as soft as human skin, and he knew for a fact that achieving orgasm now resulted in a knot, which Zelda definitely did not mind at all despite how embarrassed Estinien had been when first it had happened. Aymeric didn't mind it either, truth be told, for it enabled him to draw his boyfriend closer to lavish the affection upon him that Estinien usually ignored or pretended to hate.

Just as he had once pretended to hate this. Or mayhap he had hated it, but his feelings towards it had changed as he had discovered just how delightful it could be, how good it could feel to have wings and tail stroked, horns gripped onto, how good it felt to have his sheath rubbed until his cock emerged from it, the all-too-pleasant sensation of knotting inside someone and hearing them moan and feeling them writhe against him as they adjusted to the size... yes, that was definitely a most enjoyable aspect of it.

As he often did, Aymeric's hands went to Estinien's wings, fingers gently stroking over the feathers so that Estinien moaned, shuddering against his girlfriend, Aymeric pressed to his back, buried deep inside him.

"I wonder..." Aymeric murmured, and the thoughtful tone in his voice was the only warning that Estinien got before he felt his boyfriend's hand brushing the sensitive skin of his back. Estinien gasped, stiffening, cock throbbing inside Zelda, body clenching around Aymeric.

"Oh?" Zelda asked, looking from Estinien's frozen features, the way his eyes had darkened, a primal want surging through him, to Aymeric's face above him, smiling, curiosity satisfied.

"It seems that if you touch them in just the right place..." Aymeric murmured, hands now going to the tops of Estinien's wings, resting gently on the black feathers, stroking ever so gently, almost painfully so, along the bone until he reached the edge. Estinien's claws dug into the sheets as he swiftly moved his hands from Zelda's hips, not wanting to injure her, and moaned so loudly that it was very nearly a snarl.

"Mayhap I should try that too," Zelda murmured, her hands coming up to run her fingers ever-so-gently along the tops of Estinien's lower set of wings, and Estinien cried out, heat surging through him, and he knew that his lovers felt his skin warming from their noises of shock. Though, he couldn't help but notice (and be slightly grateful for) the fact that neither of them moved away from them, if anything, Zelda arched her back to get closer while Aymeric wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, turning his head to kiss Estinien's neck where red lines were beginning to crawl up his face to eyes that burned red as fire. Red as Zelda's, though hers did not glow quite so much.

"Are the two of you truly so hells-bent on killing me?" Estinien asked, heat still surging through him despite how much he suddenly felt pliant, their touches alone enough to make him feel like the submissive one (a role which he played occasionally, though he was usually the dominant one attempting to bring his lovers to orgasm over and over again).

"Now we know what to do when it's cold out," said Zelda with a laugh. "If we can get your wings to show, anyway. Think you can do that on command?"

"Do I look like a scholar?" Estinien asked with a scoff. Zelda laughed, her body a pleasant motion against his, and even Aymeric chuckled low in his chest so that Estinien felt it reverberating through him. It was a most pleasant sensation.

"Mayhap we can find out another day," said Zelda, her hands returning to his wings from where they had fallen. Estinien's tail whipped across the bed as he shuddered, a moan falling from his lips as his body heated ever more.

When Zelda had first met Estinien, the azure dragoon of the stoic, pretty face and his equally as pretty partner with the eyes as blue as the sky above, she had never even suspected the things that were to come from that first meeting. The war, the refuge, the love from them... and she certainly hadn't expected Estinien to temporarily take on the forms of not just a dragon but also a hybrid of man and dragon, a creature that would surely have had the Ishgardians terrified, would have made them start spreading rumours about the azure dragoon himself being a heretic.

She had expected none of this, and yet... she wouldn't change it for the world. Sure, the pain that they'd gone through had been terrible, more terrible than any pain she'd ever felt before, and she could only imagine how it had been for the other two, but... all of that pain, everything they'd been through, had resulted in her falling ever more in love with these two men, had resulted in a relationship that she'd never expected but nevertheless now felt so blissfully happy in.

Though, any thought of passionate romance swiftly left her mind as Estinien at last gripped her hips, his body aglow (almost quite literally, Zelda could swear) as he picked up his pace, slamming into her harder, faster, more moans falling from his lips as he shuddered from the all-too-pleasant sensations of his boyfriend and girlfriend caressing his wings, knowing just the right spots to touch, though also experimenting with several sensitive spots that Estinien had never even considered before. And then Zelda's hand fell from his wing to his tail, stroking along it, Estinien crying out as his cock already began to swell, Zelda moaning too as she felt it.

The more Estinien succumbed to the pleasure, he quickly found, the more he lost control of himself, claws now digging into Zelda's flesh as he pounded into her harder, Aymeric speeding his thrusts too in order to keep up with his boyfriend, so as not to lose him, his hands still grazing Estinien's wings when they had the chance. This had the added effect of very nearly squashing Zelda into the mattress, not that she minded this at all, her back arching as she wrapped her arms around Estinien, arms that grazed his wings as much as possible, Estinien shuddering as he came closer to orgasm, his thrusts losing refinement, his moans becoming louder, eyes now fairly blazing.

"Shall we aim to hit orgasm together?" Aymeric asked, thrusting in deeper, hitting that sweet spot every time, Estinien arching against him.

"Yes," Estinien moaned, and then again- "Yes, yes, more."

The sound of skin slapping against skin, the slick sounds of sex, the panting, soon filled the room, along with moans, mostly from Estinien at what his boyfriend was doing but also from Zelda, who was enjoying the full extent of this. Though their timing was definitely not perfect, Zelda reached her climax first, arching her back as she clenched around Estinien, Estinien burying his head in his girlfriend's shoulder as he reached his orgasm, knot swelling inside her, Zelda moaning louder and continuing to move against him. Indeed, it wasn't long before Aymeric copied Estinien's motions, thrusting in deeper as he buried his head in Estinien's shoulder, his orgasm tearing loose more moans from his throat as he emptied his load inside his boyfriend. Though, he had the benefit of being able to pull out once his orgasm had passed, allowing Estinien to lay on his side, Zelda still joined to him from his knot. Aymeric joined them on Zelda's other side, pressing a kiss to her cheek, his hand gently stroking Estinien's tail.

"I hope that heating your body up as such did not hurt you," said Aymeric, reaching over Zelda to caress Estinien's cheek.

"I'm more worried about it hurting either of you," said Estinien. Aymeric chuckled, curling his fingers so that his knuckles rested lightly on Estinien's cheek.

"I can assure you that we are both fine," said Aymeric. "Are we not, Zelda?"

"Mm-hm," Zelda answered, nodding. "I'm fine. Even if you might need to drink a bit more water after this."

"Then I suppose that I can be okay with this," said Estinien. Zelda smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips, unmindful of the sharper teeth behind them.

"Good," said Zelda.


End file.
